Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare)
(Japanese: ポケモン のダンジョン すすめ！ の Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Keep Going! Blazing Adventure Squad), (Japanese: ポケモン のダンジョン いくぞ！ の Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Let's Go! Stormy Adventure Squad), and (Japanese: ポケモン のダンジョン めざせ！ の Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Go For It! Light Adventure Squad) are a set of games for the WiiWare on Wii in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, making these so far the only ones to be released on a home console. The series is an adaptation of the games for Pokémon. Each title cost 1200 Wii Points (1234 Wii Points from April 2014). They were released exclusively in Japan on August 4, 2009, also making these so far the only ones not to have an international release. The three games are collectively referred to as the (Japanese: ポケモン のダンジョン シリーズ Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Adventure Squad series). The games contain the Mythical Pokémon , who was missing but made a cameo as a statue in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. The games focus on , , and Pokémon depending on the version, and the home village's design changes accordingly. The games are not as plot-based as previous Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. Features * Pokémon appear using the same 3D models as My Pokémon Ranch and the Pokémon Rumble series. * The player can use the Nintendo DS as a controller. * With the use of the internet, the player could ask for a rescue from another player. * WiiConnect24 was used to download special missions. * Pokémon can now evolve inside of Dungeons. If an enemy defeats a party member, it will evolve to its next stage, if any, gaining new moves and levels; Reviver Seed does not prevent this from happening. * Four different save files are available, making it one of the few titles in the entire Pokémon series that allows more than one person to play the same copy of a game. ** If a player purchases more than one version of the game, their save file can be used with any version to access different Pokémon. * A new mechanic allows Pokémon to ride on each other, called Pokémon Tower, which allows them to perform simultaneous attacks with each other and move as one. ** The towers also allow Pokémon to learn Egg Moves, by watching another Pokémon in the tower perform the move a couple of times, allowing a Pokémon in the tower who can learn the move as an Egg Move to learn it. * This is the first game in the series in which the main character is not a human transformed into a Pokémon. * If players decide to go onto a dungeon without activating their accepted jobs for the dungeon, a confirmation of the decision will appear. Similar message will appear if player wants to go to the next floor without completing the job on current floor. Plot The plot begins with an overview of the hub location. From there, is seen fighting with either , or . A , the town elder, quickly breaks the fight up. From here, an and come up to Slowking. They ask for its help in rescuing a . Slowking then asks a group of Pokémon to help. It is here when the player can choose their starter and other Pokémon from the group of Pokémon Slowking asked. The team goes into Dubious Forest , Dubious Hill , or Dubious Valley . After rescuing the Shuckle, the team is able to enter Cheerful Meadow , Exciting Meadow , or Sparkling Meadow . Pokémon Village, Beach, and Garden The central area of the three games are similar to Pokémon Square and Treasure Town, however the area is different depending on which version the player is playing. can only be found in Blazing, and is set around a volcano. Pokémon Beach can only be found in Stormy, and is set by the sea. Pokémon Garden can only be found in Light, and is set in a forest. Duskull Bank - Here, the player can store any money that the player may find in dungeons, or may obtain from selling different objects. Kangaskhan Warehouse - Here, the player can store items that the player finds in the dungeons, so the player doesn't lose them when the player faints inside a dungeon. Kecleon Shop - This area is manned by a single , instead of two, as in the past games. Here, the player can buy items, such as orbs and berries. Gastrodon Shop - Here, the player can get his or her Treasure Chests opened for 100 Poké by a pair of . This feature is not opened up at the beginning of the game. Slaking Move Relearner - can teach the player's Pokémon attacks which it has forgotten, but only those that it can learn via level-up. The Slowking Elder - will send the player out on missions to help other Pokémon, similar to from Wigglytuff's Guild. List of dungeons Shiny Pokémon 36 different species of Shiny Pokémon are available to be recruited. These Shiny Pokémon have a hunger stat of 200 rather than 100. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Characters Playable characters Only two members of the squad are allowed into the first dungeon, and these are chosen by a selection screen rather than a quiz. They are shown wanting to save , of which is glad of. Those not chosen are left with Slowking and can be switched out for at any time, and are allowed to be nicknamed later a single time each. Game-exclusive Pokémon These are the game-exclusive Pokémon available on each games aside of playable characters. |} | |} | |} |} Pal Passwords Pal Passwords, such as these, may unlock the Pokémon on any version. Staff Trivia * These are the only Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games to have separate dungeons for each version. Each version features 15 unique dungeons and, when all combined, equal 45 unique dungeons which is up to the standard of other Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. * These are the only Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games originally released on a home video game console. * These are the first Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games that do not have a quiz that determines what Pokémon the player will be. Instead, the player selects two Pokémon to use in the first dungeon. * In the United States copyright filings for the games, the titles of the games are translated twice. The first set of names are literal translations: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Keep Going! Blazing Adventure Squad, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Let's Go! Stormy Adventure Squad, and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Go For It! Light Adventure Squad. The second set of names are written in the same way as Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky with the element written last: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Forward! Adventurers of Flame, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Let's Go! Adventurers of Storm, and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Aspire! Adventurers of Light.Blazing Copyright FilingStormy Copyright FilingLight Copyright Filing ** The Ancient Treasure collection in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, which features Looplets named after previous games in the series, translates the ほのおのリングル Blazing Looplet, あらしのリングル Stormy Looplet, and ひかりのリングル Light Looplet as the Wildfire Looplet, Tempest Looplet, and Radiance Looplet, respectively. References Category:Games * Category:Pokémon game crossovers Category:Wii games de:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) es:Pokémon Fushigi no Dungeon: Boukendan fr:Pokémon Donjon Mystère : Les aventures du Feu, de la Lumière et de la Tempête it:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) ja:ポケモン不思議のダンジョン すすめ! 炎の冒険団・いくぞ! 嵐の冒険団・めざせ! 光の冒険団 zh:宝可梦不可思议的迷宫 冒险团系列